


Improvise

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, bottom!Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is tired of waiting for Oliver to make the first move, so Clark makes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvise

Standing outside the entrance to Oliver Queen’s Metropolis home, Clark took a deep breath, trying to gather his courage and determination. Once he felt his resolve return, he knocked on the door.

Cheating, but not caring, Clark scanned the inside of the large apartment as he waited. He was glad to see only Ollie inside. He did not need or want an audience for what he was thinking of doing, right now.

As he saw Ollie getting closer to the door, Clark went back to regular vision, and quickly glanced down to make sure he looked okay. He realized he looked fine if he was at the Daily Planet, but for what he had in mind...

Using a touch of super speed, because Ollie was seconds from opening the door, Clark pulled off his tie and unhooked the top three buttons of his shirt. He stuffed the tie into one of the pockets of his suit jacket just as Ollie opened the door.

Feeling pleased with himself when he noticed Ollie’s gaze going to the skin of his chest and neck he had revealed, Clark also felt his pulse flutter when Ollie’s pupil’s expanded just a bit. “Hey, Ollie. May I come in?”

Ollie quickly looked up from where he was still staring at Clark’s skin, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Yes, of course. Come in, Clark.”

Clark almost groaned at the sight of Ollie’s pink tongue, but he’d had a lot of practice over the years in holding back his reaction to this man, so he didn’t. When he walked passed Oliver, though, he made sure to brush against Oliver’s body, Clark’s hand at the perfect height to rub over Oliver’s crotch.

No super-hearing was needed to hear the hitch in Oliver’s breath at the movement, but Clark didn’t stop walking. He went all the way in to the center of the apartment before turning around and crossing his arms over his chest.

Realizing how stern that looked, not the effect he was going for, Clark put his hands back at his sides, pressing them against his thighs to keep them from giving away his nervousness. “I need to talk to you, Ollie. Do you have some time?”

By the time Clark turned around, Oliver looked as though he’d had an opportunity to compose his face to not give away his reaction. “I’m in for the evening, so yes. What can I do for you?”

Capturing Oliver’s gaze with his own, butterflies creating a storm in his stomach, Clark shrugged off his suit jacket, letting it slowly slide down his arms. Oliver followed its progress until Clark threw the coat over the back of the nearby sofa, then he looked back. “You can answer a question for me.”

Even more slowly than he’d removed his jacket, Clark started to unbutton the remaining buttons on his shirt. “You can tell me why you always stare at me as though you want to devour me whole, but you never do anything more than look.”

The tone Clark kept might be casual, but he knew the look on his face was not. Excitement was taking up residence next to nervousness in his body. Undoing the buttons at the cuffs, Clark let that slide off his body, too, and then started to walk towards Oliver, not stopping until he was all but standing flush against Oliver’s body. “You can tell me why your eyes keep falling to my mouth, but you’ve never bothered to kiss me.”

Oliver’s nostrils flared, and he made a move forward that he quickly aborted. “What’s going on, Clark? Are you...on something?”

Giving a huff of exasperation at the way Oliver’s eyes were now tracking over him, obviously checking him out for RedK, Clark held his arms up, bent at the elbow, and splayed his hands out. “No RedK, here. You want to do a strip search, and check the rest of me out?”

Hard hands landed on his bare shoulders, and Clark didn’t bother to restrain a moan, but Oliver did nothing except clench his hands into the flesh he was holding. “You’re straight, damn it!”

Smiling wryly, Clark reached down between them, and rubbed a palm over Oliver’s hardening dick more blatantly than at the door. “Really? What was your first clue? Me undressing for you, my former friendship with Lex, or maybe it’s my obvious discomfort at being around scantily clad women?”

Oliver’s grip on his shoulders would be bruising anyone with less than invulnerable skin, but Clark relishes the restrained power Oliver was showing him, even if he still wasn’t doing anything else. “What the hell has gotten into you, Clark? I just saw you an hour ago at the meeting, and everything was as usual.”

The wrecked tone of Oliver’s voice gave Clark hope, and he thought one more push might do it. “You’re right; there was nothing unusual. I spent the entire meeting hard, as I watched you undressing me with your eyes. Just as I usually do. I kept thinking about you actually doing it, stripping me right there, bending me over the conference table and fucking me in front of the team. Thoughts that are certainly usual for me. Or wondering if you’d let me crawl under the table to suck you off while you kept the meeting going. Also usual. Or wondering if you’d have punished me if I’d taken my cock out and started to jerk off right--”

Clark fell with a surprised yell when Oliver hooked a foot behind him and yanked his feet from under him, at the same time as he pushed against Clark’s chest. Any question about why fled, as Oliver straddled him and then dropped to his knees above him.

A hand wrapped around the back of his neck, and a thumb was pressed to his jugular, forcing his head to tilt back just a little. Clark knew the hold couldn’t hurt him, but he still got a thrill at the show of Oliver’s determination and power. “I want you to open my pants and take me out, but not anything else. Understand?”

Nodding would run the risk of breaking Oliver’s thumb, so Clark let out a breathy, “Yes,” that made Oliver’s eyes darken. Oliver moved his thumb, and used it to caress just under Clark’s ear. It made Clark want to start purring, but his first sight of Oliver’s long, thick length drove all thoughts from his mind.

Ignoring Oliver’s admonishment to do nothing else, Clark clamped a hand on each of Oliver’s thighs. In one motion, Clark twisted his body and lifted Oliver with the hold he had on Oliver’s thighs, until Clark was the one kneeling, and Oliver was standing in front of him.

With a moan of needy desire, Clark opened his mouth and pushed down around Oliver’s erection until he could feel his nose brushing Oliver’s abdomen. Using his tongue to keep a steady pressure along the underside, Clark pulled off to the tip, sucking at the slit for just a second, before pushing back down.

Cursing rained down on him from above, as Clark swallowed around the hard length until it slipped even further down his throat. Making greedy noises of pleasure, Clark grabbed Oliver’s ass and pulled him even closer, forcing Oliver’s cock down just a little bit more.

Letting go with one hand, Clark reached between Oliver’s legs to run the tips of his fingers over Oliver’s balls and perineum. Clark moaned as Oliver shuddered in his grasp, loving that he was getting to feel Oliver in passion, at last.

Pushing his own need down and distracted from giving Oliver pleasure, Clark didn’t feel the pull in his hair at first. But the decisively loud, “Stop!” finally penetrated Clark’s haze of desire.

With a disappointed whimper, Clark allowed himself to be pulled off of Oliver’s cock, and he sent a look that was both pleading and defiant up at Oliver. Oliver only tightened his grip. “You almost made me come, Clark, and as hot as your mouth is, it isn’t where I want to come this first time. I plan to come deep in your ass. Now, make me happy, and tell me you came prepared.”

Trying to get himself to stop shaking with desire was just about impossible, but Clark eventually managed to get a hand inside his pants’ pocket for the lube he’d stashed there earlier.

Oliver’s gaze pierced him, as his eyes traveled from Clark’s hand holding the lube to his face. “Condoms?”

“You know we don’t need them. I’ve never given anyone any illness, and there is no bug on Earth that can infect me. Please, Oliver. I want to feel the warm splash of your come inside of me. I want to struggle to hold it in, and feel what I can’t wetting my thighs and running down my legs.”

Clark’s cock twitched hard at the look Oliver sent him, but even harder at Oliver’s harshly whispered command. “Get up, finish stripping, and go bend yourself over my weapon’s drawers.”

Too turned on to even think about being embarrassed at being nude while Oliver was still mostly dressed, Clark got his shoes, socks, and pants off in record time. Walking up the few stairs on shaky legs, Clark managed to get to the weapons alcove. Standing facing the green, backlit case filled with various arrows and bows, Clark looked behind him to see Oliver right there, looking implacable.

Shuddering, cock still hard, Clark bent over the drawers filled with other weapons that stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling glass case. The weapons on the top pressed into his skin, but did nothing to harm him. Although, they did remind him of Oliver’s own skills and power. At the thought, a bead of liquid pearled at the tip of Clark’s cock, evading the tight control he was trying to keep on his desire.

So lost was he in his haze of want, that he cried out in surprise when one of Oliver’s fingers was suddenly at the entrance to his body, and pressing in. Oliver gave him no quarter, pushing in to the last knuckle and pulling back out only a few times before pushing in a second finger.

When the second one started to slide up his inner walls, it brushed something that sent sparks of feeling up and down Clark’s body, instantly. The sensation was so unexpected that it made him buck back trying to get more.

“Fuck, Clark. Look at your ass suck me in. God, you want this so bad. Are you just that desperate for sex? Anyone willing to fuck you would do? You missing Lex that much?”

Oliver’s questions, even as he continued to move his fingers, had Clark shaking his head vehemently. “No! No, Oliver. That isn’t...oh, god! I just mentioned Lex to...I wanted you to be jealous. We were only friends. I promise. Never had anyone like this. You’re the first. Please, Oliver, I’m sorry. I didn’t...Oh, God!”

Clark shouted out when Oliver removed his fingers and pushed his cock in with no warning. He didn’t stop until Clark could feel the trimmed hair around the base Oliver’s cock brushing his ass. “I know, Clark, because of your reaction when I do this.”

A hard shove over the same spot as before had Clark shouting and arching his back. Then, Oliver pulled almost all the way out, and stroked shallowly in and out, the flared head of his cut cock rubbing that spot over and over.

Clark started to feel dizzy with pleasure, all of his blood rushing south, making his cock throb and harden even more. It made it very hard to take in what Oliver was saying, and Clark tried hard to focus.

“You think I don’t know what you were doing earlier? Pushing me to do this, to take you? After, we’re going to talk about those fantasies of yours, Clark.”

A hard push all the way back in left Clark gasping, scrabbling for purchase as Oliver pulled up on his shoulders a little, causing his back to arch as much as possible. “Oliver, please!”

“Mmmm, I like you begging, Clark. Let’s see what other sounds I can wring out of you.”

Clamping a hand on the back of Clark’s neck, the other hand grabbing one ass cheek, Oliver’s thrusts gained a power and depth that made Clark cry out with every push in.

“That’s it. Let me hear you. Don’t hold back.”

Clark was pretty sure he couldn’t hold back, even if he wanted to. Every nerve ending in his body felt alive, and each movement by Oliver seemed magnified a thousand times. So, when Oliver’s hand moved from his ass around front, he didn’t have to do any more than wrap his hand around Clark’s cock, before Clark was coming all over the weapons in front of him.

The ripples of Clark’s orgasm didn’t slow Oliver down, and his continued thrusts pulled more and more pleasure from Clark until he didn’t think he’d be able to take anymore. His orgasm already seemed endless, but each plunge in kept the loop of pleasure going, until Oliver’s cock started to pulse deep inside Clark.

The feeling of Oliver’s release caused Clark’s cock to give one more weak pulse, before he slumped boneless over the surface beneath him. When Oliver pulled out and stepped back, though, Clark didn’t even bother trying to stand; he simply let himself slip to the ground, just managing to turn so his back was against the drawers of weapons.

Looking up at Oliver, Clark couldn’t even find the energy to be embarrassed to be facing the nearly dressed man while he himself was naked. Clark just smiled tiredly at him, and then closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

Eyes reminded closed, even when Oliver sat beside him, and pulled so Clark’s head was resting on his shoulder. “I hope you didn’t plan that to ‘get it out of our system,’ Clark.”

Clark laughed a little. “You know I don’t make very good plans; I’m more of an improviser, and that’s what I did, tonight. Besides, if that had been the plan...well...it didn’t work.”

A small laugh escaped Oliver’s lips as well, before he abruptly sobered. “So everything you said earlier was made up?”

“I...” Clark thought back over the things he’d said when he first arrived. When he remembered mentioning some of his fantasies, Clark rediscovered his ability to blush, but he wasn’t going to lie. “No. I...I meant everything I said; I just didn’t plan to say it before I got here. I just...told the truth.”

Clark could feel Oliver’s pleasure in the way his arms tightened around his shoulder, and the hand that threaded through his hair. Clark nuzzled up into it with a small smile of enjoyment. “That’s very good news, because at least two of your fantasies are ones I want to try out.”

A rush of want went through Clark’s body at that, and his cock twitched against his thigh, even though it was much too early for much else to happen. “Yeah? Which two?”

A smirk crossed Oliver’s lips. “You’ll just have to wait to find out.”

With that declaration, Clark discovered that perhaps it wasn’t too early for anything else to happen.


End file.
